


love is born when hearts collide

by reinashards



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All the cliché tropes you can ever imagine will be here and the author has no regrets, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Chaebol Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chaebol Lee Seokmin | DK, Chaebol au, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinashards/pseuds/reinashards
Summary: Redamancy (n.)—the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in fullLee Seokmin, heir to Lee Corporation, is dealt a difficult hand; either agree to marry or continue to unwillingly partake in his grandmother's endless parade of blind dates.(Or the arranged-marriage/chaebol AU that no one asked for.)
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	love is born when hearts collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Pink Sweat$'s 17.

  
my dear

find what you love   
and   
let it kill you. 

for all things will kill you  
both slowly and fastly  
but it's much better   
to be killed by a _lover_.

**— Charles Bukowski**

* * *

Smacked in the middle of the city's illustrious central business district lies Lee Tower; a 68-floor mega skyscraper that's owned by South Korea's most powerful dynasty, the Lee family. While it's the hallmark of the Lees' glorious achievements in the world of business, there's another property that easily surpasses it, both in value and sentimentality. It's an heirloom that's been passed down from generation to generation.

Sitting on the outskirts of the city and spanning over 200 acres of private land, the Lee estate is his family's pride and joy. Every hectare of the grand mansion speaks of a privilege and entitlement that a common man will never be able to inherit, let alone attain. Unmarred by modern times, visitors will be treated to a feast of Korean history once they reach the grounds of the estate, its architecture mirroring the Goryeo era with its traditional hanok structure and accompanying pavilions. 

But while many consider it a national treasure, Lee Seokmin simply sees it as his childhood home; one where he'd spent countless of hours as a child roaming through the grand hallways and manicured gardens. And even though he doesn't live here anymore; choosing to move out once he's reached the age of majority, it doesn't erode the feeling of home and comfort whenever he visits. 

When the staff converges at the main door to greet him, he waves them off and continues his journey to the principle living room. It takes a while to walk from the main foyer to the heart of the house but familiarity of his surroundings makes it easier for him to reach his destination. 

Upon seeing his paternal grandmother, the matriarch of the family, and mother, he breaks out in a grin as he hastens his pace. His mother is the first one to notice his arrival, getting up from the couch to wrap him in a warm hug. "Oh, my baby's here." She breathes out, tone a little bit shaky as she's overcome with emotions. 

He chuckles. "I'm twenty-six, Eomma. I can hardly be considered a baby." 

"Nonsense, you'll always be my baby." She pulls away with a watery smile. "Go and greet your grandmother." 

"Hah! Does this kid of yours still consider me as his grandmother when he rarely visits or bothers to pick up the phone to call me?" His grandmother says, trying to express contempt and disdain but failing miserably when he sidles up to her and gives her a long-lasting hug. 

"I miss you too, Halmeoni." He murmurs and just because he can, he kisses both her cheeks too. A hint of a smile graces her wrinkled lips. Pleasantries and hugs settled, he takes a seat opposite of his grandmother and mother. "May I know why I've been summoned to the main house?" He asks, wasting no time to get to the crux of the matter. 

See, his father has always taught him to be wary of bad omens and if needed, to pull out at the first sign of trouble. His mother's guilty gaze is the first of many but before he can ask another question, his grandmother cuts in. "I've arranged for you to marry the heir of Hong Group." 

Silence. Drop-dead silence. 

He stares silently at them, brows furrowing in annoyance. _Whatever you do, do not lose your cool,_ his inner self whispers. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline this request. Marriage is not for me." 

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, child." 

"You'll have to, considering I'm the one who has to stand at the altar." 

"Bah! You'll thank me later." 

"Bullshit." 

It has become a battle of wits. 

At one end sits Lee Seokmin, one of the heirs to a multi-billion corporation, a living embodiment of a trust-fund baby since infancy, and on the other end is his eighty-five-year-old grandmother, sitting in what seems more like a throne. There's no mistaking that this is her domain, her kingdom to rule and Seokmin's clearly aware that it places him at a severe disadvantage. 

But he will not cower. 

If there's one thing Seokmin has learned from experience, it is this; no matter who they are, never ever underestimate your opponent. Especially when your contender is the headstrong, unyielding head of the Lee family. You'll be a bigger fool if you think you can overcome such an opponent with brute strength. Make that mistake and you'll lose the battle without ever stepping foot on the battlefield. He likes to think that he's a wiser man now. He'll not succumb this time, oh no. It doesn't matter that the one he's facing against today is one of his own, all that matters is he wins this and goes back to life as per normal. At all costs, he cannot let his grandmother get her way, not this time. 

As always, ever-ready to play her role as the mediator, his beloved mother and the reason why the sun is always shining on the Lees, gasps in horror. "Lee Seokmin, you'll not talk to your grandmother in that way!" She admonishes. "Please, can't we all be civil while we talk this out?" She addresses the room at large. 

In a way, Seokmin can understand his mother's plight and even sympathize with it. It's not easy to be the buffer between her stubborn son and strong-willed mother-in-law but well, his grandmother doesn't leave him with much choice. Don't get him wrong. He loves his family to death. There is absolutely nothing he would not do for any one of them. Nothing is more important than the well-being of his family but he refuses to bow down to cowardly and unreasonable ultimatums. He leans back against the couch and says coolly, "Forgive me, Eomma, but I'll only be civil once Halmeoni agrees that it's a ludicrous idea and drops it once and for all." 

But everyone in the room knows his grandmother will do anything but that. It's not in her nature to step down from a fight. Her tenacity has gotten the family to where they are right now and that's something Seokmin will always respect. His grandmother tsks at his words as she swipes away at some imaginary dust on her hanbok before narrowing her eyes at her only grandson. "I'll do no such thing, child. If you know what's best for you, you will do as I say." 

"I will not." Seokmin stands his ground, knowing better than to give in. "I'm a full-grown adult. You can't make me do anything I don't want to." Oh great, now he sounds like some petulant child. But pride will not allow him to retract those words. 

"The elders of the two families have already decided, there's no use arguing about this." His grandmother continues, as though she has never been interrupted in the first place. "The only reason why I called you here today is to let you know that we will formally announce your betrothal to the press next week." 

"Mother," By now, even Seokmin's mother is sensing that it's best to intervene and deescalate the situation, lest it goes in a direction that no one wants. "Maybe it's best to give Seokmin some time to think it over. Marriage is a serious commitment." 

"What's there to think about?" His grandmother huffs, unable to understand her grandson's strong objections against the news. "I did the same with you and your husband and look at the both of you now; twenty-four years together and still so besotted with each other." She scowls as she turns her attention back to Seokmin. "Now, child, be good and listen to your grandmother. I've found a good match for you, befitting of your status, he's the only son of his family, much like you, so—" 

Seokmin frowns. "No." He repeats, lips pressed together in disapproval. "If you dare to announce it against my wishes, I'll sever all ties with you. And I mean it this time, Halmeoni." 

The statement strikes his grandmother as absurd. "Child, I will not hesitate to cut you out of my will." 

"Go right ahead. I've not touched the family money since I turned eighteen. You can donate my share to the charity of your choosing, I won't mind." Seokmin releases a long sigh. "Halmeoni, there's no one in the world that I respect more than you. And if it's on any other matters than this one, I would have conceded by now. But not this. I'm sorry but my answer is still no." 

It may be a tad bit over-dramatic for his taste to stand up and leave the room, and subsequently the estate, without another word or backward glance but that's what he did anyway. 

His grandmother and mother wouldn't be able to understand. While he has reached the age when most of his peers are looking to settle down and build a family of their own, he has no such desire of doing so. Despite his grandparents' and parents' exemplary marriages, he doesn't feel the same way about it as they do. Marriage is like a noose and he doesn't fancy being strangled by it. He's fine being by himself. Being alone doesn't wound. Being alone doesn't disappoint. Most of all, being alone doesn't hurt. 

He will never agree to this marital arrangement. Ever. 

* * *

Inside the world's most powerful and secretive societies, the rich plays by a different set of rules. See, it's never about the money. Even without the assets and corporate shares that he'll stand to inherit from his grandmother's will, he is already guaranteed a piece of the family fortune because of the surname he bears. It's something that not even his stubborn, cunning grandmother is able to take away from him. It's his birthright as a Lee. 

And even if you put those elements aside, he doesn't need his family wealth when he's already successful in his own right. SVT Inc, a video gaming company that specializes in developing games for consoles, is the brainchild of two childhood friends; him and his best friend. The company's recent launch of their newest game has sold over two million units domestically and quadrupled of that globally. He's been raking in serious dough since he's eighteen and doesn't really need any of his inheritances.

As expected from the child of the IT couple since the 90s (aka his parents). He's the result of a union between a business prodigy who has successfully placed Lee Corporation on the global map and a well-known socialite and philanthropist. At the age of twenty-six, Seokmin is one of the youngest CEOs of his generation. It's a feat no one can contest. 

And his dear grandmother knows that. She's looking at an adversary who's not easily swayed by monetary gains. But he also knows that she would not give up just because the path ahead is crooked and thorny. That said, he's oh so ready for his grandmother's first power move. So, so ready. 

"I'm sorry but _what?"_

Until she proves him dead-wrong and makes him realize that there's a reason why the mere idea of Lee Myeokja strikes fear into the hearts of many. 

"I said—" His trusted secretary cum 'the reason why he's not a mess 98% of the time', Boo Seungkwan, stops whatever he's doing and looks at him with doe eyes. "—HR has just informed me that I've been transferred to the head office. An intern will cover my duties until you can find a replacement." He says with all the sadness in the world. There's a medium-sized carton box on Seungkwan's table with half of his belongings already sitting cozily inside of it. "You know, hyung, I would appreciate a heads-up from you next time. It will take me an entire day to move office." 

Transfer to head office? Intern? Wait a minute— "Kwan, I _did not_ authorize for any transfer whatsoever." 

"Really?" His secretary purses his lips subconsciously. "If it's not you, hyung, then who did?" 

And then, it hits him. Of fucking course. The answer has been staring at them in the face all along. "My grandmother; no one else will dare to orchestrate this but her." 

"Oh, you must have done something to royally piss her off, for it to come to this." Seungkwan answers with a resigned tone. "Anyway, I'll leave a set of instructions with the intern..." 

"What are you saying? I told you that my grandmother is most likely the one who's behind this." 

"It doesn't change anything, hyung. I still have to move. I'm not going to go against Chairwoman Lee." 

"Kwan, this is my company. You're my employee. She doesn't pay your salary, _I_ do." 

"Still, I do not want to poke a sleeping dragon, hyung. No one in their right mind would want to be on your grandmother's bad side." Seungkwan turns around to reach for his potted plant that's on the windowsill. "Besides, she's scarier than you." He mutters under his breath but clearly, it's meant for Seokmin's ears too because he could hear it just fine. 

"I can be scary too—wait, that's not the point—this is my company, she can't do this!" He protests, trying to ignore how absurd the situation is. 

"Apparently, she can and did." 

"You are not going _anywhere,_ Kwan. My grandmother can't be going around reshuffling my staff without my permission. You're staying right here and that's final." 

"Don't wanna." Seungkwan mumbles. 

"Excuse me?" 

"No offense, hyung, but I'm going to go with the higher authority. Unless you can get her to rescind the transfer, I'm going with or without your permission." 

"I—" 

But the iPhone in his hand lights up, distracting him from ripping his secretary a new one for this ultimate betrayal. Inwardly seething when he sees the name flashing across the screen, he answers the long-overdue call. He gets the feeling that his grandmother has waited for this perfect moment to rub salt to his wound. "Halmeoni, this is not right. You're better than this." 

"Have you decided yet, child?" 

"Halmeoni, please be reasonable. I'm running a company; you can't simply take away one of my best people from me because of a personal argument." Anger continues to simmer under the surface as Seokmin sighs. 

"Agree to the marriage and I won't have to resort to such underhand tactics." 

"No way!" 

"Then there's nothing left to discuss." 

"I'm your grandson, you can't do this to me." Seokmin grits his teeth. 

His grandmother chortles over the phone. "Are you trying to appeal to my maternal instinct, child?" Only pride stops Seokmin from admitting to it because damn it, he totally is. "I've never played nice and I don't intend to start now. I might be an old woman but do not think of me as the greater fool. Call me again when you're ready to take things seriously. Until then, goodbye." 

"Halmeoni, no, wait—" 

But the line goes dead and Seokmin can only stare at his secretary with acute frustration. 

Seungkwan exhales dejectedly. "I'll leave the intern with some instructions on how to better manage your schedule." He says with a pitying smile. 

Feeling utterly deflated, Seokmin can only nod. "Thanks, Kwan." 

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" Hong Jisoo whispers, absolute terror filling his heart. "Please tell me this is a joke." He pleads.

Hong Group is _his_. His birthright. His heritage.

He's the rightful heir, the _only_ one. There's Hong blood coursing through his veins. His surname starts with a H and ends with a G. By all means, the throne should be his for the taking. The key to the kingdom is his to possess. All of this is supposed to be his. _His_. So how can he be told otherwise?

It's the reading of the last will and testament of the late Chairman Hong.

Hong Hyesok, his grandfather and figurehead of the company, had passed away in his sleep a week earlier. Befitting of his social status, the funeral was nothing less than a grandeur affair. The guest list had ranged from ambassadors of several countries to A-list celebrities as they paid their final respects to his grandfather. Being the one and only living Hong meant he'd to stand still and be as stoic as possible as a never-ending parade of people walked up to him to offer their condolences. By the end of it, he's just glad it's over.

But that was two days ago and now, the time has come for the family solicitor, Moon Junhui; an elderly but wise man who's been a close confidant of the late Chairman and Jisoo's godfather, to recite his grandfather's last wishes.

Junhui can only sigh. "I'm sorry, Jisoo, I really wish it doesn't have to come to this but the stipulations in your late grandfather's will are absolute and irreversible. I've to admit that this is not an ideal situation but you should consider..."

Jisoo snorts. "Consider?" He doesn't bother to hide the disbelief from his voice. "Samchon, we're talking about me being tied down to a stranger for however long it takes. We're talking about the rest of my life. We are talking about me _marrying_ someone that I don't even know! Shit, I can't believe I've to deal with this. For God's sake, I swear Haraboji loved nothing more than to make my life miserable and this was his last 'fuck-you' to me. He must be laughing in his grave right now, that sadistic man."

For as long as he can remember, he's been an orphan. He'd lost his parents in a freak car accident when he's barely a year old. His grandfather was entrusted with the responsibility of taking care of him, in which, he then transferred that custodial duty over to a team of hired nannies. Honestly, he knew that he should consider himself lucky. He grew up wanting for nothing, all his desires and demands were swiftly met. But it's been a cold childhood, void of affection and unconditional love. Neglect was a scar he'd never really recovered from.

There's no love lost between his late grandfather and him. Hong Hyesok was a cold, unsympathetic man who ruled his life and those in it with an iron fist. Jisoo hated every single second of living under his grandfather's thumb and the only relief he felt was when the coffin was buried six feet underground for good. There'd always been that gnawing feeling his grandfather had blamed him for his parents' deaths. Not that he can fathom why, considering he could barely fend for himself when they're cruelly taken away from him.

Despite everything, he tried to be the perfect grandson. Tried to live up to the impossible expectations set by his grandfather. Throughout his academic years, he'd always clinched the first spot in his classes. Nobody could ever come close to toppling him from his post. His professors adored him, parents wanted their children to be more like him, and his peers envied him for his success. But still, it wasn't good enough for his grandfather. After graduation, when most of his peers took the time to travel the world before joining the working world for good, he's an intern at the marketing department of Hong Electronics, a subsidiary of the main branch. He'd done everything and anything to ensure that his grandfather could be proud of him.

But looking back now, it felt as though he shouldn't have bothered. He could never measure up, he knows that now. After all, how could one win against a ghost—even if said ghost is the memory of his departed father?

And now, just when he thought he's finally free from the prison of his grandfather's making, he's been informed that his inheritance comes with a condition. He could have all of this—the company, assets, shares, properties—if he agrees to marry someone of his grandfather's choosing. That the only way to claim what's his is through an arranged marriage. The thought of giving up the last shred of his dignity and control is what hurts the most. He'd always thought he could marry for love, or at least, something close to what his parents had.

But now...

"Samchon, I—" He swallows the lump in his throat. "I don't think I can do this."

The solicitor nods his head, as though he has anticipated Jisoo's response. "If you're unable to fulfill the terms of this will, rest assured that you'll not be left destitute. The apartment you're living in is still yours to keep, you'll have a monthly stipend amounting to ten million won and you're allowed to retain any investments made under your name. Other than that—"

At this, Jisoo steels himself. The repercussions listed thus far aren't that bad in the long run but he's almost afraid of what he stands to lose if he refuses to follow his grandfather's wishes. "—your fifty-five percent stake in Hong Group will be reduced to eight percent, which means you're no longer the majority shareholder of the company and will lose the controlling power that you've enjoyed thus far. You'll have to step down as Chairman with immediate effect and a new one will be elected by the Board. Your family mansion and any assets under the Hong's family name will be repossessed. As far as anyone is concerned, you'll be a Hong by name only."

"What?" Jisoo whispers. "I'll lose the company? Just because I refuse to dance to my grandfather's tune? Was he so vindictive that he would let someone else to sit in this chair?" He points towards the one he's sitting on, as the Chairman and undisputed leader of Hong Group.

"To be fair, he was confidently certain that you would agree to the terms he'd set forth."

Oh how he wishes he could raise his grandfather from the dead and take another swing at him. His grandfather knew—he fucking knew what this company means to Jisoo. Everything he's worked hard for, everything he's achieved up to this moment, is for Hong Group. Without it, _fuck_ —without it, he doesn't even know who he is. "Samchon, you can't be serious."

"Jisoo, there's nothing much I can do." Junhui's apologetic smile tells him what he already knows—there's no way of getting out of this, not unless he wants to give all of this up. "Your grandfather had made these terms as ironclad as possible. I'm not sure they could be easily overturned."

"How can he do this to me? I'd always done everything he'd wanted. _Everything_."

"Soo..."

It's a betrayal in its simplest form. That's simply it. How can his last living blood relative be this spiteful?

"I'm gay. If I choose to agree to this madness," Jisoo grits his teeth. "Would it impact the outcome of the match?"

"Not at all." The elderly man says as he takes out an unassuming manila folder from his briefcase. "Your grandfather was well-aware of your orientation and had sought out a perfect match for you."

"I highly doubt it." Jisoo rolls his eyes. The thought of his grandfather knowing anything about him, let alone his ideal type of man, was a laughable prospect. "Who is it?"

Junhui flips through several pages before stopping at the heart of the folder. "You'll be pleased to know that your future husband is no stranger to you."

Jisoo stills. "What do you mean?"

With a smile, he slides the folder across the mahogany desk. "I found out that he went to the same boarding school as you, albeit he's a year younger."

"What—" He stops short when he sees a familiar yet unfamiliar face looking back at him. His heart clenches in recognition.

Unaware of his inner turmoil, Junhui continues on. "Lee Seokmin, heir to the Lee empire."

* * *

"Well, whichever way you look at it, the answer is simple. _Don't_ fucking do it, Shu-ah. You don't owe that old goat a single thing." Yoon Jeonghan, his best friend of eleven years, stares resolutely at him with an angry pout on his lips.

They are hanging out in his apartment. After realizing that he won't be able to concentrate on anything after the tensed conversation with his solicitor, he decides to end the day. He sends out a quick message with a single word; SOS, before getting into his car and driving back home. Thirty minutes later and he comes home to his best friend lounging in his sofa, having arrived a few minutes earlier. It took him ten minutes to divulge everything and like always, his best friend couldn't help but come to his defense.

Jisoo sighs. "I don't think it's that simple, Han."

But it makes complete sense.

He knows it does.

If he chooses to let go, nobody would blame him for it. This is his life we're talking about. Sure, he could lose his cushy life as a rich heir but hey, he'll learn to deal with it. He has suffered through worse. But the thing is, it's never about the money or the cushioned and sheltered lifestyle—it's something else.

Hong Group is his family's legacy. Since its inception, a Hong has always been at the helm to steward the ship towards an era of success and longevity. He could hardly bear the thought of some stranger—no matter how qualified they are—assuming a position that's always meant for a Hong. He couldn't stand seeing someone else at the head of the table, knowing they wouldn't be as fully committed to the company's success as compared to him. And that, in its essence, is what gives him pause.

And to let this go without a fight, to give it up as it is, feels like a betrayal. As ridiculous as it may sound, it feels like he's tarnishing the good memories of his family. It feels like he's letting go of the last memories of his parents, regardless of how fleeting those are.

And Jisoo—he couldn't let that happen.

"So what? You're going to bend over and let that fool screw you for the last time?" Jeonghan snaps.

"My grandfather's dead, Han—show some goddamn respect!" He swivels to glare at his friend. "No matter how bad he is, he's still my..."

Hong Hyesok was still a part of him. No matter how much hatred his grandfather had towards him, his presence had been a soothing balm to an aching wound. And now with him gone—it's hard to admit it—he's all alone. Truly alone in this world.

Chastised, Jeonghan mumbles, "Sorry, Shu."

He sighs. "I'm sorry too. I know you meant well."

"What he's like?"

Lee Seokmin.

Fuck, that's another headache he doesn't want to think about. If you think the Hong Group is filthy rich with its annual reported revenue of close to thirty-seven trillion won, you better think again. The Lee Corporation, with its many affiliations and entities across a diverse portfolio, records a consolidated revenue of three hundred trillion won in its last financial quarter. It's a multinational conglomerate that has made a name for itself in the trading markets of many countries and solidified its position as a global player.

—so it's a bit puzzling why the Lees would want anything to do with him when they could have secured a better match for their precious heir.

"He's...nothing short of perfect." He's forced to admit, the truth leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. "He could have chosen to be like the rest of us—spending our twenties sowing our oats and bidding our time till we can inherit the family business—but he went the other way. He decided to start up a company of his own, in an arena where his family'd never participated in before, and it took him barely two years to hit the top. He's the youngest CEO of our generation, Han, and he did it all without the help of his family. It's pretty amazing. Imagine being that young and have the entire world eating out of the palm of your hand, yeah, it's one power trip I think the rest of us would kill to have."

A pause, "You sound like you know a lot about him."

It's hard not to, not when Lee's face has been appearing more often than not on social media, news outlets and so on. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So is he impressive enough for you to want to walk down the aisle with him?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I think he still hates me and—"

"Whoa whoa, hold up a second," Jeonghan straightens up from his position on the couch. "Why would he hate you?"

"Back in boarding school, we're enemies. Sorta."

"Explain."

"Simply put—we can't stand each other. He thought that I'm a pretentious asshole who needed to get my head out of my ass and I thought he's just another stuck-up rich boy with nothing better to do. We fought a lot. The feud between us got so big that we could never be in the same room together. There's a point in time when our fights got frequent enough that an unofficial rule had to be set."

"What rule?"

"Never let a Hong and a Lee be in the same room together if you don't want blood on your hands." At his friend's astonished look, Jisoo chuckles. "I was an angry kid back then. Got into all sorts of trouble just because I wanted my grandfather's attention. It's pathetic but well, Lee dished out just as good as he received. His left hook was a killer."

"Unbelievable. And now you might be getting married to your childhood rival."

"Yeah." Jisoo smiles ruefully. "The irony, huh?"

* * *

There's nothing Seokmin hates more than to be caught off guard. He's not the kind of person who likes surprises. In fact, he hates them. The last time someone pulled the rug from under his feet, he reacted poorly and stormed off. Then again, his grandmother should have known better than to blindside him with news of an arranged marriage, especially to someone he barely even knew. So yes, he has never been fond of surprises and believes they should be eliminated at all costs. There's no room in his world to accommodate them, not when the failure and success of his company is dependent on him running a tight ship. 

But still, it seems like life is hellbent on surprising the heck out of him anyway. 

It's a Wednesday and just like any other Wednesdays, he has exactly an hour at the start of the day to browse through the many paperwork lining his desk and reply to some urgent emails on his laptop before he's slated to attend a barrage of meetings that will consume the remaining hours of his day. He doesn't expect anything different when he walks into his office that fine morning— 

—only to be swept off his feet by something so out of the ordinary. 

Seokmin pauses in his tracks and blinks. He then blinks again, wondering if the world has really gone to the dogs. Because for the life of him, he could not understand why would _Hong Jisoo_ be sitting on one of the couches in his office, looking as though he has every reason to be there. He blinks again, just for good measure. When he realizes that this is not some weird figment of imagination, he can only say, "This is unexpected, to what do I owe this honour?" 

The tabloids have done Hong a great injustice. He looks nothing like those pictures Seokmin has seen on the papers. His soft blond locks fall gently around his face, framing the petite outline so beautifully, and those soft lips entice Seokmin to lean a little bit closer. There's some sort of an ethereal glow about him, reminding Seokmin of a fallen angel on one of the many paintings donning the walls of his family estate. _Beautiful,_ there's no denying that the heir to the Hong empire is so goddamned gorgeous. 

"We need to talk." Jisoo's tone is matter-of-fact, leaving no room for argument. 

Seokmin knows he should try everything under the sun to reject the request, nothing good will come of this but curiosity gets the better of him. "Let me guess—does it have anything to do with our families' absurd wish to get us hitched? Because you don't have to worry, I've already said no." 

Jisoo shifts in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with something. It intrigues Seokmin enough for him to take a seat opposite of the other man. "That's the thing." Jisoo sighs, as though it pains him greatly to be saying it. "I would like for you to say yes." 

_What the fuck?_ But because he has better decorum than his inner voice, he narrows his eyes at Jisoo. "What are you talking about? You want me to say yes to marrying you?" 

"Yes." 

"With all due respect, are you out of your goddamned mind?" Seokmin snaps, anger seeping into his voice at Jisoo's nonchalant attitude. Is this man crazy or just plain crazy? 

"I don't see anything wrong with this...arrangement. It's a good union between our families. Also, at the risk of sounding arrogant or self-important, I've been told I'm quite pleasing to the eye. And I can assure you I'll be a good husband." Jisoo says, like those are good enough reasons to get married. Well, they are but it's not good enough for him. "Not to mention, your family would benefit greatly from being associated with mine." 

"Oh, believe me, Jisoo-ssi, I'm greatly aware of how our families could benefit from this union but fortunately for you and me, we are heirs to great dynasties. We do not need to succumb to whimsical requests from our elders because we're already independently wealthy since birth." Seokmin bites back. 

"That's the thing, isn't it? You assume that would be the case but see, not everyone is as lucky as you." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm asking you for a favour. I wouldn't be here if I know of any other way. If I marry you, then nobody can—" At this, Jisoo pauses as he closes his eyes briefly before reopening them again. 

"Nobody can what?" Seokmin asks quietly. It's strange. Hong Jisoo always gives the impression that he's a very confident but the man who has appeared before him is anything but. "Why are you hellbent on marrying me? We're not friends. We don't know each other."

"I'm in a precarious position. Recent events have led me to believe that I'm not as secure as I thought I would be after the passing of my grandfather. Simply put, I need this alliance to secure my inheritance."

"Did someone threaten to take it away?" This is not some drama that's airing on cable television. Old families with long-established histories and traditions will never dare to cut their heirs from the family tree. It's all about lineage and doing whatever that's possible to keep it pure. That's why arranged marriages between powerful families will never go out of style. 

"In so many words, yes." Jisoo shakes his head. "Besides, I need to get married anyway, so why not you? You're the most eligible bachelor in town." 

Their eyes are trained on each other as silence stews in the background. "I'm not some willing fool who would let my life be a bargaining chip for someone else. Find someone else who's willing, Jisoo-ssi. You're a handsome man, I'm sure there's a long line of suitors who's waiting for a chance to marry you."

"No!" Jisoo interrupts suddenly. "I _need_ it to be you. It has to be you." 

"You're crazy."

"Do I need to be on bended knees? Is that what it would take for you to say yes? Cause I would do it."

Desperation is not a good look on anyone, even on a handsome face like Hong Jisoo. Surprisingly, Seokmin is caught off guard by an overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect the other man from whatever demons he's fighting against. "I'm sorry but no." He says regretfully. "What you are asking from me is a tall order. I'll repeat to you the same thing I've told my grandmother—marriage is not for me and I'll not be changing my mind anytime soon. Not now, not tomorrow and maybe not ever. You'll have to find someone else." 

Somehow, the disappointment that's etched on Jisoo's face is palpable for anyone to see. What surprises Seokmin even more is the fact that he hates that he's the reason for it. 

* * *

"What is this?" 

It's a mediocre day. (Or at least, he thinks it is.)

After a chaotic week, he's treated to a few days of absolute peace and tranquility. There are no more surprise visits from gorgeous strangers or unanticipated reshuffling of his employees. All is well. Here's to hoping that his grandmother has finally given up on her relentless pursuit to see him married. So, when his interim secretary informs him that he has to attend a luncheon with one of their major clients, he doesn't have any reason to suspect that he's up to no good. 

(He really should have known better.)

When it's time for lunch, he drives down to Park Hyatt Seoul and heads over to one of the restaurants in the hotel. The waitress leads him to a private room but when the door slides open, he can only stare in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" Seokmin barks as the door silently closes behind him. "I'm supposed to meet an important client."

"Well, if you think about it, I am an important person...to you." Kwon Soonyoung, successor to Kwon International and Seokmin's best friend since childhood, glances up from his lunch with a pout. "And isn't it obvious? I'm your blind date for today. Why else do you think I'm here?" Soonyoung replies.

He collapses into an empty seat, shocked. "Say what?" 

"I'm your fucking date for the day, you moron. You know—I love you, I really do. You're my precious person and all that. But I don't think I'll like it that much if I've to marry you." This time, Soonyoung straightens himself and stares at his best friend with a frown. "How the hell did you get me into this mess?" 

"If you're against it, why the fuck would you even agree to come here then?" He snaps. 

"Because your grandmother asked me to and I couldn't refuse." Soonyoung says with a shrug. 

"No offense but even if you're the last man on Earth, I still wouldn't agree to marry you. We've been friends since we are six, Soon. I was there when you ate dirt from your bare hands. Or when you painted your face in orange-and-black stripes because you said it'll make you look more like a tiger." Seokmin says with a sigh and he doesn't even want to elaborate that those two events had happened just a _month_ ago. "Marrying you is akin to incest." 

Not at all put out by Seokmin's words, Soonyoung continues to dig in into his meal. "Well...try telling your grandmother that. She wouldn't believe me when I said that you would rather jump off the nearest cliff than to marry me." 

"You're scared of her, aren't you? That's why you're here." Seokmin accuses. 

Shameless as ever, Soonyoung nods his head. "Eh, who wouldn't?" 

Seokmin sighs. Is it too much to ask for a peaceful day? He stands up from his seat and walks to the door without another word. 

"Where are you going?" Soonyoung calls out. 

"To see my grandmother, what else? You're right; I rather jump off the nearest cliff than marry you." Seokmin shouts over his shoulder, not giving a damn fuck when he sees some of the waiting staff staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Oh." Soonyoung says, not at all offended by the direct insult. "Good luck!" 

* * *

It takes him another hour or so to reach the parameters of his family mansion and by then, he has calmed down enough to be able to think clearly. There's no greater weapon against his grandmother than a sharp and sound mind. He needs to maintain the upper-hand, it wouldn't do to lose his temper. He marches to the living room where he sees his grandmother sitting on her favourite rocking chair, knitting what looks to be a tiffany blue sweater. 

He doesn't even bother to announce his presence as he says, "Soonyoung, really? Out of all the people in the world, you want me to hook up with my best friend? Is the world of the rich and famous really that small?" 

"I've always liked that boy." His grandmother says without any remorse whatsoever, eyes still on her knitting project. "He'll make a good grandson-in-law. Although, I do worry about his fixation with tigers. But still, it's better than having a vice." 

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Marry. Soonyoung." 

"That's okay, child. I've scheduled a few more dates for you. I'm sure someone will eventually catch your eyes." 

"Halmeoni, this has gone long enough. Stop arranging those dates for me, I'll never say yes. And please, for the love of all things good in this world, return my secretary back to me." 

"You know what I want. Agree to marry and I'll stand back." 

"Never." 

"Child, I'm an old woman with nothing but time on her hands. I'll see this through if it's the last thing I do." 

"You'll never win." 

"We'll see about that." 

Somehow, he knows he's slowly losing his footing on this battle. But before he can continue, a voice pulls his attention away. "Min?" His mother stares at him in surprise when she enters the room. He gives his mother a quick hug as she pats his back lovingly. "I didn't know you're here. Did you come to accompany us to the hospital?" She questions him.

He pales considerably at the unexpected question. "Hospital? Is someone sick?" His eyes then darts to his grandmother.

His grandmother harrumphs from her rocking chair, abandoning all pretense that she's more interested in her knitting than the on-going conversation. "It's just a routine check-up, nothing to worry your mind about. I'm still strong and steady. I won't be kicking the bucket anytime soon."

"Eomma?" He turns to his mother at his grandmother's unhelpful commentaries. He feels sick with apprehension.

"She's been having trouble sleeping lately. We figured a check-up wouldn't hurt. Better to be preemptive than sorry. I thought you're here to come along with us." Curiosity lights up in her eyes. "Why are you here then, baby?"

Distracted, he can only reply with the truth. "I uh, Halmeoni set me up with Soonyoung without my knowledge and I'm here to tell her there's no way in hell that I would agree to marry my best friend." He frowns. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"We didn't want to worry you unnecessarily until we know more. You're welcome to come with us if you would like." She then turns to her mother-in-law and tuts in disapproval. "Mother, didn't we agree to let Min make his own choices?"

His grandmother doesn't look apologetic at all. "We did but I didn't say I wouldn't try my best to convince him otherwise."

"Mother." Seokmin's mother gives her a disappointing sigh.

Seokmin finds it hard to focus on the conversation right now. "Wait a minute, so it's a check-up? Are you sure?"

His mother nods at him before asking, "Are you okay, Min?"

"I'll drive the both of you to the hospital." The tone of his voice brooks no argument.

His mother tilts her head. "Are you sure? Aren't you needed back in the office?"

"Nothing's more important than this." Seokmin says affirmatively.

"Okay then, just give us a few minutes to get ready. We'll meet you at the foyer." She says with a smile.

"Eomma, don't keep it from me. If this happens again, call me." He says with a quiet urgency. "No matter the time or day, I'll be here."

"I will, baby." His mother agrees. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I promise I'll let you know next time."

He nods his head. "I'll wait at the foyer then."

But the damage is done.

If there's one thing that would prompt him to do what his grandmother wants and stack the odds in her favour, it would be this. His grandmother's well-being is non-negotiable. He would move heaven and earth just to make sure she's okay.

_Damn it to hell._

* * *

He doesn't stop thinking about it all the way to the hospital.

He wants to be angry at the both of them for keeping him in the dark. For allowing him to be the last person in the household to know. But then again, what's the point? What's done is done. He just has to keep a closer eye on his grandmother.

And he recognizes the fact that underneath the simmering anger and frustration, there's a layer of cold, unyielding fear that his grandmother is not as invincible as they all thought her to be. It makes sense, as he grows into the man he is now, his grandmother can only walk closer into the arms of Death. It's the side-effect of growing. Life and death. Everyone has to go someday.

He just doesn't think his unflinching, 'show no mercy to anyone' grandmother could be torn away from him anytime soon. The thought of losing one of the most important women in his life bring tears in his eyes and he hastily wipes them away.

Later that night, while he's getting ready for bed, he can only think of one thing; is it so bad to fulfill his grandmother's desperate wish while she is still alive?

* * *

Some people take one look at him and dismiss him as a cynical man but Seokmin begs to differ. He sees himself as a brutally realist man. By far, he's seen too much of greed and gluttony to know that everyone is motivated by something and will have no qualms about betraying someone else for a quick buck. And when you have lots of it, a side-effect of being a Lee, you learn to be careful with whom you let into your life. A momentary lapse in judgement can lead to a catastrophic event.

And love is the most dangerous risk of all.

It's also the biggest lie man has ever created to support a losing side.

He doesn't believe that love justifies the absence of logic and sense. He doesn't think it's a good enough reason to lose all sense of reasoning and simply fall. It sounds naive, and a little bit stupid, when he sees someone proclaiming their undying love for another person. Don't get him wrong. He does believe in its existence, or else, he wouldn't be sitting in the corner of his favourite coffee shop, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate while waiting for _someone_ to show up. It's the sense of love and duty that he feels for his grandmother which propels him to do this, not wanting to aggravate her ailing health by prolonging a senseless fight between them. But he draws a line when someone tries to use it to justify their careless mistakes or actions.

There's no cosmic destiny waiting for you at the end of the road. Life is all about making the right choices at the right time. So really, once you forgo such ridiculous notions, it's easier to navigate life in a logical sense of way.

"Hey."

After the disastrous ending of their last encounter, Seokmin doesn't expect to see Hong Jisoo again any time soon. As far as he's concerned, their story is over. Left dead and buried by the chasm of Seokmin's no and Jisoo's yes. So, he's sure his sudden invitation for them to meet might come as a surprise to the other. "Hi."

If Seokmin expected a cold and unwelcome response, he's dead wrong. Jisoo gives him a warm smile, as though they are long lost friends who have coincidentally reunited.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Seokmin hates how awkward he sounds. He's a well-accustomed businessman, he should be able to manage an informal chat with someone. Even if that someone is too handsome for his own good. "But you told me the other day that you needed me. That it has to be me. Why's that?"

Jisoo's hands tighten and curl into fists. "There's a clause in my grandfather's will which states I'm only allowed to inherit everything if I marry you. If I fail to adhere to it, it'll discredit me from the line of succession and everything that I've—my company, my assets, my shares—will go to the board of trustees to do what they see fit. In the meantime, I'll be a mere token—having the Hong's name but none of the frills and benefits that come with it. I won't even be allowed to work in my own company."

"That's bullshit."

"That's what I said when I first heard the will."

"Pardon me for saying this but your grandfather's an asshole."

Jisoo's smiles boyishly, crinkling his eyes _._ "Oh, you won't hear any arguments from me on that front." 

"So let me get this straight, if I agree to marry you, I'll be saving you from all of that?"

"Basically, yes."

Truth to be told, up until this moment, he's been undecided about his decision. His stand has not changed. Marriage to him is still a trap. He doesn't feel like binding himself to a single soul for the rest of his life.

But this is _different._

Jisoo's motivation is not to entrap him in a loveless marriage or dry him of his wealth. Jisoo needs him to save his. That seems like a perfect enough reason to go ahead with it.

He clears his throat, "If we do this, we need a contract."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure our lawyers will draw up prenups for us to sign prior to anything, but I'll feel more secure if we've one for our viewing and acknowledgement. Just so we are clear of each other's expectations."

Confusion stills resides in Jisoo's eyes but he nods anyway. "Sure."

He whips out his tablet from his satchel and switches it on. He then opens a blank document and starts typing;

**Terms and Conditions of the Marriage Contract between Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo**

  1. With the exception of Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo, who are the signatories of this contract, under no circumstances will this agreement be disclosed to anyone. (That sounds serious. _Do you want the press to get a wind of this? Because that's how quickly everything can turn to hell—when either of us start blabbing to third parties._ Yeah, okay then.)
  2. For the duration of the marriage, Hong Jisoo will stay in Lee Seokmin's apartment. (Wait a minute—why not my place? I checked, it's closer to both of our offices. _Oh, I'm sorry. Am I the one asking you for a favour or is it the other way around?_ Fine.)
  3. Lee Corporation, Hong Group and SVT Inc will remain as they are. There will be no merging or acquisitions of any holdings, exchanging of stocks or joint accounts. ( _It's easier to handle when we get a divorce later on._ You don't need to convince me. I wholeheartedly agree and support this.)
  4. There will be no custodial sharing of Wooju. (Who's that? _My son._ WHAT? _Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, it's my dog. He's living with me right now._ You know—you shouldn't refer to him as your son if you're telling people for the first time. It gives the wrong impression. _Do you think I give a damn? I say what I want, Jisoo-ssi._ I can see that.)
  5. Hong Jisoo will accompany Lee Seokmin to family dinner once a month at the Lee estate, unless his schedule doesn't permit him from doing so. If that's the case, then notification for relief must be made at least 24 hours prior to the event. (Really? _I prefer to be as accurate as possible._ You're a stickler for rules, aren't you? _You know...we've yet to sign this contract. You should be nicer to me._ As you wish, Seokmin-ssi, I'll agree to this clause without further ado. _I detect a hint of sarcasm in your tone._ I can neither confirm nor deny. _Hmm._ )
  6. PDA will be kept at a minimum, to be utilized only when it's necessary.
  7. If either party finally finds the person they would like to marry for life, the other party will immediately agree to a divorce. No settlement or alimony is required.
  8. Extramarital affairs are allowed as long as they're discreet. (That's generous. _Well, I'm not a prude. I know both of us have...needs._ )
  9. There will be no sex with each other. (Really? Must we add that? _Why? You got a problem with this? Thinking of having your wicked way with me?_ NO! _Then it shouldn't be a concern if I include this._ )
  10. (Okay, then I want to add this.) There will be no falling in love with each other.



Seokmin straightens up from his seat before shrugging. "That's fine. You're not even the type of men I would typically go for."

Jisoo narrows his eyes at the other. "And what type am I?"

Because he has no filter, he blurts out. "You're too pretty."

"I'm not your type because I'm too pretty?"

Seokmin does his utmost best to keep his expression as neutral as possible, even though he feels like dying inside. "I said what I said."

"I'm going to try not to take that personally, Seokmin-ssi, because I do know I'm quite a good catch."

He doesn't even want to respond to that. He motions to the tablet that's lying on the table. "So is there anything more you would like to add?"

"Nope, it looks good. I think you got it all."

Seokmin nods. "Good. I'll print it out and then, we can sign it."

"Hey, Seokmin-ssi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for doing this. I know that you don't have to, so uh—"

"Don't." Seokmin shakes his head. "This is not a personal favour. As far as I'm concerned, this is a business arrangement. You need me to fulfill the terms of your inheritance and I need you to keep my grandmother off my back. Should the day come when we no longer need each other and this marriage, we'll part without any regrets or fuss. I'm not in this for forever, Jisoo-ssi, and I believe you are not too."

Something flickers in Jisoo's eyes before it's gone just as quick. "You're right. Here's to a successful business venture then." He holds out his hand towards Seokmin.

With a solemn look, Seokmin grabs his hand. "I wish us the very best of luck."

Though deep down, it feels like he's the one who would need it more than Hong Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this bunny is supposed to be soonhoon but I'm not committing to anything right now. I'll just put it [here](https://twitter.com/reireiwrites/status/1326183125056020480) for safekeeping; **la douleur exquise (n.)** — _the heart-wrenching pain of wanting the affection of someone unattainable._


End file.
